Look A-Like Mess Ups
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: I got it done! I got it done! Sorry it took so long to finish it. Oh well hope ya like it...


Look A-Like Mess Ups!!!  
  
You know what this is anout! Just read it and tell me what ya think!  
Authors Note::Uh I really don't know why I made this. It's kinda stupid but hey! IT'S  
FUNNY!!!   
Authors Note:: I had a writers block during part three so I'm REALLY soory if it isn't   
funny!   
  
*****  
  
"Is it on?" Ash asked asked sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Yes!" Misty yelled.  
  
Ash sits up straight. "Welcome to or story! Here you will see..."  
  
"SHE ALREADY EXPLAINED IT!" Ashly yelled eating a donut.  
  
Ash snears at her. "I'll be showing how we messed up in Look A-Like part 1..."  
  
  
  
"So where do you think it could be?" Ash asked looking at the map.  
  
Misty pionted to a small town. "Right there dumb ass." she said.  
  
"Hey! Why do ya have to call me that? I want my mom! Somebody get my lawyer! She's   
mouthing me off here!" Ash yelled walking off stage.  
  
"Look Ash we are just saying our lines! She didn't REALLY mean it!" GG7 explained.  
  
"How are you so sure I didn't?" Misty asked.  
  
"Just get up there." GG7 yelled.  
  
Ash grumbled and looked at Misty. Ash didn't like how she called him that. "Hey lay   
off!" he yelled.  
  
Misty smiled. "You're to easy." she said looking away.  
  
"Okay you two let's not fight. We're lost odviously and we need to find or way to the   
next gym." Tracey explained.  
  
Ash and Misty looked at eacother.  
  
"Fine but if I have to get any of her smart mouth again I'll nail her right in the   
kisser!" Ash yelled holding up his fist.  
  
Misty pushed it down. "Fine I'll stop aguring if Mr.Macho stops acting like the leader   
or...or...or...what am I suposed to say again?" Misty aksed.   
  
Everyone sweat drops.  
  
"Whatever." GG7 explained.  
  
"Okay, okay I want to know what I'm suposed to say!" Misty yelled.  
  
"You're suposed to say WHATEVER!" GG7 yells through a megaphone.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Doesn't Ash have a line anyway? Why are you putting this all on me?" Misty  
asked.  
  
"WE'RE NOT!!!"GG7 yelled.  
  
Misty looks at Ash.   
  
"Do I act like a leader?" Ash asked looking at Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu said unsurly.  
  
"The only reason I think you keep on getting us lost is because YOU HAVE NO SINCE OF   
DIRECTION!" Misty yelled.  
  
Ash stepped back. "Yeah? Well You couldn't find yourself in a mirror!" Ash yelled.  
  
"I'm not an idiot of course I can!" Misty yelled.  
  
"No! You're suposed to say 'shut up'!" GG7 yelled.  
  
Tracey & Pikachu are laughing their heads off back stage.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think that was so funny. Um well let's check out some more stuff..."  
  
  
  
The girl looked away. "I've worn this forever! Plus that black shirt is so tacky!" she   
yelled showing her white shirt.   
  
"It is? I always thought this looked really good on me." Ash said looking at his shirt.  
  
"Ash!"GG7 yelled.  
  
"What? Do I look good in this or not?" Ash asked.  
  
"You look good! Okay? Now get back to your lines!" GG7 yelled.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Just tell that snoby Bulbasaur of yours that it's wrong!" Ash demanded.  
  
The girl shook her finger. "No one tells me what to do. Plus my Bulbasaur can do whatever   
it want's" she explained.  
  
Ash's face turned red. "Well then where did you get that hat?" Ash asked.  
  
"I got it from a contest. I think they had like two hat's up for grabs. You wont  
beleive how many post cards I had to send in so I could get this thing! My mom   
couldn't buy grosheries for a week!" she yelled.  
  
"Really? Then that means I got the first one and you got the seond one." Ash said   
pulling off his cap.  
  
The girl snickered. "Bad hat hair. Also mine is the first one and YOURS is the second   
one." the girl teased.  
  
Ash was getting mad. He didn't like her attidude. She reminded him of a girl he had met   
before. Or heard of before. "What's your name?" Ash asked.  
  
"A...A...What's my name again?" the girl asked starting to laugh.  
  
"Ashly Ketch! Now please you guys, this is getting old!" GG7 yelled.  
  
"Okay! Ashly Ketch. Why do you ask?" She asked.  
  
Ash's eyes bulged. "Ashly Ketch?" he asked.  
  
Ashly nodded.   
  
"My names Ash Ketchum." he said stunned of their name resemblence.   
  
"Weird. Are we going to fight or what?" Ashly asked.  
  
"Okay but hold on! I need to use the little pokemon trainers room!" Ash yelled running   
away.  
  
"What?! Come on! Can't we just get this done?" Ashly asked.  
  
Ash walks back zipping up his zipper and walks up to Ashly. "Okay let's fight!" he said  
happily.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"Uh that wasn't so funny eather." Ash complained.  
  
"Who cares! Just keep on going!" GG7 earged.  
  
"I'm done!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well Okay. Ashly is going to host the next part-." GG7 yelled looking at a peice   
of paper.  
  
******  
  
"Hello! You are about to see how we messed up in part 2 of our story! The first part we're  
going to show you is how hard it really is to get your first kiss. Trust me. I loved this   
part. But for some reason Ash didn't.  
  
  
  
Ashly smiled and looked back at Ash  
  
He stared into her eyes.  
  
Soon their heads began to moove closer.   
  
Pikachu watched earerly waiting for the kiss.  
  
Then their lips met.   
  
But not more then two secends later Ashly starts to giggle.  
  
Ash pulls away and looks at her.  
  
"Okay what's going on here? Ashly, what so fuuny?" GG7 asked.  
  
"He needs a tic tac!" Ashly yelled laughing.  
  
Misty and Tracey starting laughing also.  
  
"Hey I just brushed my teeth!" Ash yelled.  
  
"What kind of tooth paste did ya use?" Ashly asked.  
  
"The one with the foot on it." Ash said.  
  
Just then everyone started laughing even harder.  
  
"What?" Ash asked.  
  
"You used the...the.. THE CREAM FOR ATHLEETS FEET!" Ashly yelled falling to the ground.  
  
Everyone laughed harder and harder until thier faces began to turn blue.  
  
"Oh! I thought it tasted weird." Ash said walking away.  
  
Later...  
  
"Okay let's try this again!" GG7 yelled.  
  
Ashly smiled and looked back at Ash  
  
He stared into her eyes.  
  
Soon their heads began to moove closer.   
  
Pikachu watched eagerly waiting for the kiss.  
  
As they got closer and closer Pikachu got happier.  
  
Then RIGHT before their lips met their noses mashed.  
  
"Ow!" Ashly said sitting up. "Whied ya do that?"  
  
"I didn't do it! I can't help it if your nose is a long a heck! You shouldn't be called  
Ashly! You should be called Pinochio!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Hey now that's an insalt!" Ashly yelled stading up.  
  
"No! Ya think?" Ash asked rudely.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Break it up!" GG7 yelled.  
  
Tracey grabbed Ashly and Misty grabbed Ash.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"Not before I kill you ya..."  
  
  
  
  
*snickers*"Okay now THAT was funny! I'm glad they cut Ash off before he let his dirty   
little mouth go to work."  
  
"Hey! I barly swear!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Never mind! Okay now we'll see uh I don't think we have anything else to see. Do we GG?"  
Ashly asked.  
  
"No!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes we do! Show them the part when Ash told Pikachu to do the wrong attack and when  
Pikachu tried to do the attack he got all messed up and hit Ash." Misty yelled.  
  
"Well how can we show it to them now? You just gave away the ending." Ashly explained.  
  
"I guess you're right." Misty sighed.  
  
"Thank god! I would have hated for all of you to see what happened." Ash yelled.  
  
Ashly looked at him with an evil smile. "Well let's just show it anyway! Would you all  
like it?" Ashly asked.  
  
"____!" you all yelled.  
  
"I couldn't hear 'em."Ash said.  
  
"Okay! Okay! If ya said yes then we'll show it! If ya said no then TOO BAD!!!" Ashly   
yelled.  
  
Misty rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be sweet!" she whispered to Tracey.  
  
  
  
  
"We're not rooting for you. From that shock I think Voltage is going to win!" Misty   
explained.  
  
Ash sneared at her. "Thanks." he said sarcasticly.   
  
"Ash are we going to battle or are you going to argue with her all day?" Ashly asked.  
  
Ash looked back at her. "Sorry. Pikachu Water Gun attack now!!" Ash yelled.   
  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked.  
Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth. Suddenly water started coming out.  
  
"No! Wait Pikachu! I...He's doing it!" Ash yelled.  
  
"How can an eletric pokemon do a water pokemon's attack?" Tracey asked.  
  
Just then Pikachu lost control and started shooting water all over the place.  
  
Everyone ran.  
  
Pikachu then Pointed towrd where Ash was hiding and the table he was hiding behind was  
shot away.  
  
Ash ran but Pikachu got him and raising him in the Air the water was so strong.  
  
"Help me!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Hey Ash looks like those little angels you see in the fountains!" Ashly joked.  
  
"No way! He's too big!" GG7 yelled.  
  
"Yeah plus he doesn't look that much like an angel anyway." Tracey added.  
  
"I don't care what I look like! Just GET ME DOWN!!!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Pikachu stop!" Misty yelled.  
  
Pikachu stoped and Ash fell to the ground soking wet.  
  
"Some one call in the Falreon!" GG7 yelled.  
  
"No! Not the flare..."  
  
Ash was interupted by Flareon's flame.  
  
"Maybe we should have just used a blow dryer."Misty suggested.  
  
Flareon stopped and walked away.  
  
Ash yelled and ran around since his whole outfit was on fire.  
  
Everyone started laughing at the sight of him.  
  
Ash stopped and rolled around and the ground. He stood up and sighed. "My lord." he said.  
  
"Can we please keep going?" Ashly asked.  
  
"Okay! Pikachu Thunder Punch! Great I got it right this time!"  
  
Pikachu nodded his head and got Voltage right in the kisser.  
  
Voltage fell to the ground and fainted.   
  
"Voltage!" Ashly yelled running up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Voltage didn't say anything.  
  
"I WON!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Techincily you won everyones laughs but other then that you did win the match." Misty  
sighed.  
  
  
  
"I told ya it was funny!" Misty yelled.  
  
"I didn't think it was funny at all!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Oh lighten up Ash!"GG7 yelled.  
  
"Yeah you have to admit that was kinda funny!" Misty said nugging him.  
  
Ash walked away.  
  
"Okay! Well tune in next time to see Tracey! Bye!" Ashly said smiling.  
  
*****  
  
Hiya! I'm Tracey! Here you will see how everyone messed up in LOOK A-LIKE part 3! First   
we'll see how we messed up when we were in the pokemon center..."  
  
"Hey wait! Before you go on why haven't you messed up in any of the clips?" Ash asked  
  
Ash and Misty wanted to know too.   
  
"It's because I'm perfect" Tracey said.  
  
  
  
  
Ashly walked into the pokemon center and set Voltage down on the counter gentaly.   
"Hello?" she asked rining the bell.  
  
Nurse Joy walked out and looked at Voltage. "Oh your poor pokemon! Is...is... what's my   
line again?"?"she asked.   
  
"Is it okay." GG7 said looking at some paper work.  
  
"Oh right. Is it okay?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Voltage battled another Pikachu. It was really strong!" Ashly explained.  
  
"It'll be ready in the morning." Nusre Joy said taking her away.  
  
Ashly smiled and sat down.  
  
The next day...  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracey walked along the rode until they came to the pokemon center.   
They walked inside and saw Ashly crying in a seat.  
  
"What's wrong Ashly?" Misty asked walking up to her.  
  
"It's Voltage. She's... she's... she's...fead!" Ashly cied.  
  
Ashs started laughing. "Fead!" he yelled falling to the ground.  
  
"Look Ash it wasn't that funny..."  
  
"Fead! Oh man Ashly you crack me up!" Ash yelled. He rolled around on the floor laughing   
until his face turned blue.  
  
"Jeez Ash calm down." Misty said watching him laugh like a hiena.  
  
"ASH SNAP OT OF IT!" Tracet yelled.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Ash you get up, Ashly no more jokes, and let's get this over! I need to be at  
sea food comercail in twenty minutes!" GG7 yelled.  
  
"Sea food!" Ash laughed rolling aaround even more.  
  
"Misty snap him out of it." GG7 asked.  
  
Misty groaned and kneeled down next to Ash.  
  
He laughed siaricly.  
  
Suddenly Misty grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
Ash stopped laughing and went stiff.  
  
Misty stood up and wiped off her lips. "Did you guys ever notice that he spits when he   
laughs?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash and Tracey groaned. "Ewwwww."  
  
"Come on people! I mean it!" GG7 yelled.  
  
Ash stood up.  
  
Ashly sat back down. "She's...she's...she's...dead!" Ashly cried.  
  
Pikachu suddenly fainted.  
  
"Huh? How?" Ash asked.  
  
Ashly stood up and walked over to him. "Your dumb ass pokemon did it! That thing needs to   
go to..."  
  
"Ashly!" Tracey yelled before she could finish.  
  
"Okay! Voltage died because of your Pikachu!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"How? Pokemon die from age and all that! They can't die from attacks!" Ash yelled.  
  
"She didn't die from the attack! Voltage was pregnant and Pikachu had some kinda virus   
and..."  
  
"Ash'y you just gave off the ending!" Misty yelled.  
  
(Man this girl as ALOT of falts in this story! o_O)  
  
"She didn't die from an attack!"Ashly yelled trying not to say the real reason.  
  
  
  
"Might I ask why we showed that? It wasn't even funny!" Tracey yelled.  
  
"I thought it was kinda funny." Misty said holding up her hand.  
  
"Okay you guys I'll be right back. I gotta pick up my lunch. Be good." GG7 said leaving.  
  
Ashly and Ash grinned evily.  
  
Misty and Tracey knew what they were going to do.  
  
"LET'S PARTY! We can finish this story later! Time to get down!" Ash yelled happily.  
  
"Yeah! Shes gone! Let's have a mad party!" Ashly yelled.  
  
Tracey and Misty sweat dropped.  
  
"Look I wanna get this done because I need to go try out for a part in Card Captors. It's  
new and they need some people." Misty explained.  
  
"Bye!" they yelled happily.  
  
Ash threw some confety in the air and danced around.  
  
Ashly did the same and started some music.  
  
Just then GG7 came back in. "If forgot my keys...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" she yelled.  
  
"We had nothing to do with it! It was Ash and Ashly's idea's! honest!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ash grumbled. "Thanks."  
  
Tracey sat back down. "Alright NOW that this so called party is over let's see how   
'dramatic' Ash can be...  
  
  
  
"I can't feel a pulse. I think she's..."   
  
"Okay she's dead. Let's go get a burger." Ash said walking off.  
  
"Ash!"Misty yelled.  
  
"Ashly!" Ash yelled.  
  
Ash." Misty said softly  
  
"No! I wont loose you!" he yelled.  
  
"Ash she's gone." Tracey explained.  
  
"I wont let her go!" Ash yelled.  
  
Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around Ash and pulled him away from Ashly.  
  
"Let me go ,Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled kicking.  
  
"Bulba!" he yelled flinging him away.  
  
Ash hit a mail box.  
  
Misty ran up to him. "Ash are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Ash opened his eyes and looked at her."Misty?" he asked.  
  
Misty smiled. "Yes. It's me." she said kissing him.  
  
Ash pushed her away. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ash asked standing up. "I would   
NEVER betray Ashly!" Ash yelled.  
  
"You're suposed to." Ashly said sitting up.  
  
Officer Jenny pushed her back down.  
  
"I am?" Ash asked.  
  
"YES!" Ashly yelled sitting up again.  
  
Officer Jenny pushed her back down again.  
  
"Oh leave me alone!" Ashly yelled walking off.  
  
Soon yelled and arguing between Ashly and GG7 could be heard.  
  
"Wanna get a pizza?" Misty asked pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah!" Ash, Tracey, and Officer Jenny yelled.  
  
"Well if you weren't so pushy maybe I WOULD stick to the script!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"Well if you weren't so annoying maybe I would go a little easy on you!" GG7 yelled.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"You're so rude I wanna jump off a cliff!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"Well then why don't you do that? It'll make the world a better place!" GG7 yelled.  
  
  
  
Tracey snickered.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" GG7 and Ashly yelled.  
  
Tracey walked off. "Fine."  
  
"Well?" Ashly asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Do something funny." she said.  
  
"Okay why did the chicken cross the rode?"  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT!" Ashly yelled walking into her trailor.   
  
"To get to the other side!" Tracey yelled walking into his.  
  
"Okay well Misty's next."  
  
*****  
  
Misty showed a peice sign at the camera. "Hi ya! I'm Misty! You are gonna see how we   
messed up in our last part!" Misty said happily.  
  
"Why are you so cheery?" Ash asked.  
  
"Because I saw Ashly's mail!" Misty said happily.  
  
"What? YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY MAIL?" Ashly yelled.  
  
"She's done it before." Ash mumbled remebering when she sent those letters to the Nidoran  
trainers.  
  
"What did it say?" Ashly asked leaning over in her chair.  
  
"Let's just say you paper was pink." Misty said evily.  
  
Just then Ashly fainted.  
  
"You should have stuck to the script." GG7 said walking by.  
  
Ashly jumped up. "YOU FIRED ME?!" she asked running at her.  
  
GG7 started to laugh until Ashly jumped on her and they both fell to the ground. "Get off   
of me!" GG7 yelled.  
  
"Why I auta! Take this *punches her* and this! *punches her again.*  
  
Just then three BIG men came in and grabbed her. "Come on let's go miss Ketch." they said  
taling her away.  
  
"I still gotta get her!" she yelled  
kicking.  
  
GG7 stood up and sighed. "I had to." she said walking away.  
  
Misty snickered.  
  
"Why are you so happily? Haley just got fired!" Tracey yelled.  
  
"I'm still P.O.'d that she got to kiss Ash." Misty said.  
  
"Let's just finish this." Tracey sighed.  
  
Okay! Now we'll see how Ash and Ashly messed up when SHE was a ghost!" Misty explained...  
  
  
  
  
Ash stood up and tightened his fist. Then he lunged at Ashly. "Ouch!" he yelled falling   
to the ground.   
  
"If you had any since you would know that you CAN'T hurt a ghost!" Ashly laughed.  
  
Ash knew he was in trouble. But he didn't want to show the fear that lurked inside him.  
Ash turned his cap around and started running off.  
  
Ashly shook her head in digust. "Baby." she murmered.  
  
Ash ran up a tree and held onto the branch.  
  
"Nice view!" Ashly said appearing next to him.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Ash yelled.  
  
"FALL!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"No! I don't want to fall. I'm afraid of hights." Ash explained.  
  
"No you're not! You got on Pidgeot's back in the one episode." Ashly explained.  
  
"Okay! I just don't want to fall. I'm afraid I might get hurt.  
  
Ashly snickered and pushed him.  
  
Right before Ash fell you could hear him say "Mommy." VERY quickly. He fell to the ground  
and screamed. "Ow! Ow! I'll sue! I landed on a twig!" Ash yelled jumping up.  
  
Ashly jumped down and snickered.  
  
Ash was amazed at her grase and she landed. "Nice." he said.  
  
"FAINT!" she yelled pushing him down.  
  
Ash then fainted.  
  
  
  
"I don't get it. How on earth was that funny?" Misty asked.  
  
"It was funny because 'I' made it funny." Ashly sai walking in.  
  
GG7 looked at her. "You're faired." she said.  
  
"I know but there is just ONE THING I WANT TO SAY TO YOU!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have a hug?" Ashly asked hugging GG7.  
  
"Oh how sweet!" Misty said happily.  
  
"Yeah it's a Kodak moment!" Tracey added.  
  
Then Ash started making kissing noises.  
  
Ashly pulled away and gave them an evil eye.  
  
"Uh let's see how we messed up shall we?" Misty asked.   
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled and Ashly chased them.  
  
  
  
  
It tapped her again.  
  
"Voltage stop!" Ashly yelled.  
  
Suddenly Voltage floated down from the sky. She had a cut over her stomach from an   
oporation Nurse Joy had to give her.  
  
"Voltage if you're right there then who's... Oh my god!" Ashly said running off.  
  
Bulbasaur put Ash down and went running after it's dead trainer.  
  
Ash threw his head back and laughed. "Man girls are so gulable!" Ash said kneeling down   
next to his body.  
  
Ashly lookd from behind a tree and gritted her teeth.  
  
There stood the ghost of Ash Ketchum laughing his head of while looking at his body.  
  
"Ash Ketchum you are going to get it! I will not rest in peace until you're sent to the  
basemnet of life!!!" Ashly yelled pointing to the ground.  
  
Ash stood up and walked over to her. "Thanks!" he said.  
  
Ashly tilted her head. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
"For killing me! Man this is going to be so cool! I was a ghost ounce but that's all   
behind me!" Ash explained.  
  
"Okay you're going crazy." Ashly said.  
  
Ash smirked. "Call me what you want but now that I'm a ghost I can do whatever I want!  
Plus I don't have to explain to you about what happened yesterday!" Ash whispered.  
  
Ashly's face turned red from anger. "Oh yes you do!" Ashly yelled motioning for Voltage   
to come over.  
  
Voltage walked over and smiled at Ash.  
  
Suddenly Pikachu walked up. He looked at the four. There were three ghosts and one   
living bulbasaur standing near them. Pikachu then fainted.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled running up to his pokemon.  
  
"His back is turned." Ashly whispered to Voltage. "Thindershock now!!!" Ashly comanded.  
  
Voltage smirked and I her cheeks began to spark.  
  
Ash looked back with fear knowing what was coming. Even though he was dead another ghost  
could still harm him.  
  
"Pi...ka...CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Voltage yelled shocking Ash.  
  
Ash gritted his teeth and held Pikachu tight. The shock passed right threw his body   
leaving horibal amounts of pain. "Ahhhhhhh!" Ash yelled.  
  
Voltage stopped and walked over to Ashly.  
  
Ashly slowly walked up to Ash and kneeled down next to him.  
  
Ash looked up at her almost too weak too move. "Why are you so mad at me?" he asked.  
  
Ashly snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. She snapped them again but nothing happened.  
"Ash help me out here." Ashly said snapping her fingers again and again.  
  
Ash started snappng his finger as well.  
  
"Why wont this darn screen come down?!" Ashly asked.  
  
"Drop darn you! Drop!" Ash yelled.  
  
Ashly ran under where it was suposed to drop and looked up. "Hey! Some one get that Ditto  
out of there!"Ashly yelled.  
  
"Ditto." it yelled helpessly.  
  
Ash ran up the cat walk and slowly walked over to the stuck Ditto. "Come here little   
Ditto." Ash said ever so softly.  
  
"Ditto!" it yelled.  
  
Ash leaned over to grab it but he fell.  
  
"Ash!" Misty yelled running up under him. She pushed Ashly aside. "Outta the way kid!"  
  
"Why I..."  
  
GG7 slapped her in the back of the head.  
  
"Help me!" Ash yelled hanging into Ditto. "I'm slipping."  
  
"You're slipping? Man when did you sharpen your nails! I think you just broke some skin!"  
Ditto yelled.  
  
Ash dropped. "IT TALKED!" he yelled right before it hit Misty.  
  
Ditto dropped down. "Sorry!" it yelled running off.  
  
Ash looked at Pikachu.  
  
"YES ALL POKEMON CAN TALK! We just thought you were too stupid to under stand." Pikachu  
explained.  
  
"Sorry, Pikachu."  
  
"Plus my name isn't Pikachu. It's Bob. Now I gotta get out of here. They need me for that  
pop tart comercial." Pikachu or Bob said walking off.  
  
Ash sat there blankly ontop of Misty.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry." Ash standing up.  
  
Misty stood up as well.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Tracey yelled.  
  
"Huh?" they both asked looking up.  
  
Just then the screen come crashing down on them.  
  
  
  
Misty stopped for a rest. "That *breaths* is *breaths again* it." she said out of breath.  
  
"It is. Oh man. I was hoping we could all sing a song." Tracey pleeded.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Yes I want to sing. *starts to sing that pokemon goodbye song* "The time has come. It's   
for the best we know it. Who could have guessed you guys and use. Some words some story   
would have to say goodbye."Tracey sang.  
  
"Those aren't even the words!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Yeah well it's goes with the fact that people are reading this!" Tracey yelled.  
  
"People are reading?" Ashly asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah. You talked to them earlier about showing that clip of Ash. Remeber?" Misty asked.  
  
"I was just pretending. I didn't know there were REALLY people out there!" Ashly yelled.  
  
"What? Are you shy?" Ash asked.  
  
Ashly nodded.  
  
"I would have never guessed." Tracey said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh go back singing!"  
  
"Okay. 'The time has come! This is the end I must say! We hope you have a nice day!  
(everyone else joins in) Goodbye for now! And happy holidays!"  
  
"Wait! It isn't a holiday!" GG7 yelled.  
  
"WELL IT RIMED!" they all yelled at ounce.  
  
The End!!!  
  
*****  
  
I did it! I got it done! If inished it! How did ya like it? Don't be shy. PLEASE review!  
I want feed back. Oh and sorry about my writers block in the fourth part. Also sorry for  
taking so long to get it in. I've moved and haven't had alot of time to write. But it's  
done! Like the others said. " We, or in this case I hope you have a nice day!!! ^_~  
Gato Girl #7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
